gateworldfleetsfandomcom-20200215-history
BoNL Archive
Battle of New London The galaxy was still having trouble adjusting to the peace they had just been handed on a plate, but the Krom were not going to wait for them to adjust, and they planned to emerge with a bang. And Kortel knew he was getting the short end of the stick on this one. He was the best stratician and tactician in his family and the next in line to head the family. He knew he was being sent on what was effectively a suicide mission, and if he turned it down, he (and his decendants) would be laughed at, same with retreating. If he failed, he would just be a martyr for his father, but if he won... if he won, he would be hailed as the greatest commander in the history of the Krom. If he won, he would be able to take the family throne form his father then and there, and perhaps even force the electorate to put him in charge of the war. He, and his decents, would be famous, forever! But they had no chance. They had no chance because New London was their target, one of the most heavily defended planets in the T/A-A domain. And if, by some miracle, they managed to win, they'd have to hold it long enough for re-inforcements to arrive, and there was no was Kortel's father would send forces at any reasonable speed. Even if he won, he would have to defend the planet with the remanents of his small attack force, and the Phoenix Battle Group was already enroute. (The Valhalla is at Atlantis for the moment.) For Kortel, victory was ascent to power, defeat was martyrdom to a cause he hated, and retreat was discrace. For the T/A-A, defeat was not an option. Forces Spoiler: Krom Forces, Kortel (186) - 100 Krom Gunships - 35 Krom Frigates - 40 Krom Cruisers - 4 Krom Carriers - 3 Krom Battleships - 4 Krom Annihilators New London Defense Force (16) - 8 Daedalus-class Battlecarriers - 8 O'Nielll-class Asgard Ships - 1500 F-302 Fighters Phoenix Battle Group, Enroute (53) - 1 Leviathon Battleship - 12 Serpent-class Battlecruisers - 2 Aegis-class Carriers - 8 Henry Arnold-class Cruisers - 6 Unity-class Destroyers - 6 Tegelus-class Gunships - 3 Deadalus-class Battlecarrier - 4 Columbia-class Assault Carrier - 12 Alkesh Bombers - 180 F-302A Fighters (Combined Airwing) Act I: Formation Spoiler: The pitiful Krom force emerged form hyperspace and entered their formations, seven groups of with a Carrier or Battleship, seven Frigates, and four Cruisers each; and four groups of four Cruisers and an Annihilator each, with the Gunships arranged in a wall for protection. The defense forces, however, had time to prepare for the arrival of the opposition. All the fighters on the planet had been scrambled to orbit for the fight, and they had started to stream towards the invaders. On board his ship, Kortel was shocked at how low the defenses were left, but he knew the the Phoenix Battle Group would arrive soon, or they wouldn't have left the defenses so low. Act II: Battle Spoiler: The 304s moved into position to intercept the four "Cruiser" groups headed their way, but the Annihilators concentrated their fire on one of the ships. The first three shots were stopped by the shield, but the fourth pierced the remanents easily and continuued on towards its target. The accompanying Cruisers concentrated their fire on another 304 in the target bunch. Two 304s were downed quickly. The other seven Krom groups were forced to endure the massive number of fighters the planet had launched. The carriers launched their Fighers and Anti-Fighters to counter the annoying threats. Each of the three groups cntered on a Battleship focused their power on an individual O'Niell each, while the enemy ships concentrated their fire on the eleimination of a single group. All efforts were in vain, however, as the Phoenix Battle Group had just arrived in the system on the opposite side of the Krom forces. Act III: Phoenix Spoiler: The Phoenix Battle Group emerged with missles flying out of their tubes at top speed. Krom Fighters, Anti-Fighters, and Gunships dropped like flies while the Frigates, Cruisers, Battleships, and Carriers took medium to light damage to their shields. All fighters in the Battle Group were then launched on clean-up duty against the remaining Fighters and Anti-Fighters. Meanshile, the Annihilators seemed to see a bigger threat in the Leviathon then the 304s trying to kill them, so they tried to turn around to fight. The nearby Henry Arnolds and Serpents noticed their movement and fired off a missle volley towards the ships. The Leviathon's weaponry was able to finish off the comming ships, but not before they were able to get off a shot each, weakening the Leviaton's shield dramatically. The remaining Cruisers which were accompanying their Annihilators were quickly dispatched. The Carrier-centered groups were quickly dispatched after the Phoenix's initial volley after emerging from hyperspace, but Kortel kept the Battleships and their groups under tight control, making them far more deadly. The combined might of the remaining New London defense force and the entire remainder of the Leviaton Battle Group was needed to wear down their shields, and they didn't go easily. Kortel's ship was the last to go, and his final command to the ship was an override and thrust, ramming the ship into the Leviathon's shield. The shield was drained, but the Battleship Kortel was on was destroyed; the Leviathon was left untouched, save the internal damage from the shield's failure. Aftermath Spoiler: The Krom's enterance into the known galaxy was a sucessful scare, but Kortel's fate was not among the great victories the Krom achieved on that day. New London was held from attack, but other places were not so fortunate. The Tau'ri/Asgard Alliance was forced to try and size up this new enemy who had invaded them. They were forced yet again to prepare for war. The Triumverent just sat back and laughed: another war was about to begin!